king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Frollo
Claude Frollo (January 10, 1927–August 26, 2026) is an old French man who likes to watch things burn. He also likes singing in front of his fireplace, but people keep interrupting him. He is a friend of Gaston and an enemy of King Harkinian. Biography Early Life Claude Frollo was born into an odd family that included superpowered cousins who lived outside of France. He grew up wanting to be like them, but his parents kept him from leaving his hometown of Paris and pressured him into a career as a priest. Jealousy of his cousins and the influence of the Nazis occupying France at the time then caused Frollo to begin having racist feelings. Over the following decades, Frollo became the most powerful religious official in Paris. In spite of his racism, he tried to win the affections of a Gypsy woman named Esmeralda in 1996, but he failed and ended up falling directly into the pit. Fortunately for Frollo, he was returned to Earth on a technicality, as he hadn't actually died prior to entering the pit. Rivalry with the King Frollo eventually met King Harkinian of Hyrule when the King angrily broke into his home of Notre Dame, having overheard Frollo ranting about how he wanted to OAH his daughter Zelda. Frollo didn’t take the interruption kindly, and a long and poorly-animated gunfight ensued. This went on until the King shot Frollo in the balls; Frollo retaliated with his ultimate hellfire attack, which proved ineffective thanks to the King’s Triforce of Courage. In an egregious violation of international law, the King sent the defeated Frollo to a Hylian prison, where he wound up sharing a cell with Duke Onkled and Ganon. Some time later, Fat Mario and Gay Luigi were also imprisoned in Frollo’s cell, and the five inmates decided to break free and seek revenge against the King. After successfully escaping prison, Frollo took his allies with him back to Notre Dame, where he used a cloning machine (which he just happened to have stored in his attic) to create an army. Frollo immediately launched an attack on Hyrule Castle, nearly defeating the King and the rest of the Zelda CD-i gang. However, Gwonam turned the tide of the battle by stealing Frollo’s cloning machine and creating another army. Frollo and the King finally fought one-on-one once again, and the King defeated Frollo in a familiar fashion by pushing him off a balcony and into a pit of fire. Luckily, Ganon had slipped away during the fighting and saved Frollo from burning to death. Partnership with Gaston and Death After his fight with the King, Frollo returned to Paris, where he spent most of his days singing in front of his fireplace and playing World of Warcraft. He finally got a life sometime around 2010, when he met a fellow Frenchman named Gaston. The two began a long and productive partnership, and after becoming the president of France in 2017, Gaston made Frollo his prime minister. President Gaston and Prime Minister Frollo went on to participate in World War III, but by then Frollo was senile and beginning to suffer from dementia, becoming increasingly erratic and paranoid. These mental issues resulted in him intentionally burning Notre Dame down by accident in 2019, leaving him homeless. In August 2026, near the end of World War III, Gaston was assassinated and Frollo subsequently promoted himself to being the French president. As the combined forces of the British and German armies were heading towards France, Frollo realized that he was losing the war and decided to ensure that neither side would win. After sending his family to Russia, Frollo launched the entire French nuclear arsenal and went to the balcony of his home, where he said his last words, then fatally shot himself in the head. Fortunately, Chuck Norris saved the world from a nuclear apocalypse. Within days of Frollo's death, his armies had either surrendered or committed mass suicide. Trivia is on fire, but he doesn't care.]] *Despite his reputation as an extreme Christian, he prays to Shigeru Miyamoto. *He wrote a book about YouTube Poop called The Big Action. He published it in the French language and other languages in 1962. *He likes chocolate and Lays. *He tried selling tacos, but failed to get any customers. Even Gaston prefers Taco Bell. *He once sang a song about chocolate, resulting in a lawsuit by Tay Zonday. Quotes *"Get out, you idiot." *"Holy s--t, my hair is on fire!" *"Why the hell is Lady Gaga in my fireplace?" Category:French People Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Characters in Lawl Category:Pyrophiles Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Old People Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Religious People Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Category:1920s Births Category:Racists Category:Sadists Category:Authors Category:Saiyans Category:Perverts Category:Singers Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Insane Category:2020s Deaths Category:Dead Category:HEVS Members Category:League of Fire Category:Falcon Punchers Category:Articles with Swear Words Category:The Frollo Show Category:Frollo's Cousins Category:Poopers Category:French Poopers Category:King Harkinian's Enemies